


black light

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "Hell's Kitchen is my turf," the stranger said from the opposite roof.Hell's Kitchen pinged something buried in his rare memories of Before the Wars. "Oh snap, didn't mean to wander into the Devil's territory, heard that bastard's crazy."He blinked and the stranger was inches away, tilting his horned mask with a sneer of fangs and danger. "Is that all you heard? Tell me,Wade Wilson, why'd you choose that easy mark instead of the others you passed?"Ouch, called out much? "That's none of your - ""Everything's my business inside these six blocks, well, eight on weekends - got a part-time crew helping on weekends," the Devil of Hell's Kitchen said, distractedly. "So - why? I'll know if you're lying."Team Red but as vampires.





	black light

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, is it October yet? Give me vampires and zombies and mummies and witches and werewolves and fairies - give me all the Halloween goodies NOW PLZ.

_"Hey. Can you not do that here?"_

Wade took a moment to parse the words being addressed to him. Wait, was someone talking to him? He raised his head to scan the dark, moonless street. It had been too long since he'd seen the moon.

He looked down again at the sloppy meal, the bumbling bum that tried to take his wallet thus entitling Wade to take his blood in recompense. Maybe he shouldn't have ripped his whole throat out, but the blood was hotter the deeper he went.

_"That's so gross, please don't say that out loud. It's not going to rain for days, please tell me you have somewhere you can take a bath."_

He looked up again and finally made out the shadow of a vampire sitting on the edge of a rooftop with his boots swinging. "You want sloppy seconds?"

_"Disgusting. You know, I'm never listening to mortals again - they said you were an okay dude."_

He dropped the husk of his meal in the appropriate dumpster and made two leaps to the rooftop - but the stranger was out of growling distance, on a whole separate fire escape. "Who - "

"Hell's Kitchen is my turf, if you're going to keep helping daytime kids trapped out after curfew then you're clear to pass through - but if you're going to eat like an animal; I'll have you escorted out."

Hell's Kitchen pinged something buried in his rare memories of Before the Wars. "Oh snap, didn't mean to wander into the Devil's territory, heard that bastard's crazy."

He blinked and the stranger was inches away, tilting his horned mask with a sneer of fangs and danger. "Is that all you heard? Tell me, _Wade Wilson_, why'd you choose that easy mark instead of the others you passed?"

Ouch, called out much? "That's none of your - "

"_Everything's_ my business inside these six blocks, well, eight on weekends - got a part-time crew helping on weekends," the Devil of Hell's Kitchen said, distractedly. "So - why? I'll know if you're lying."

Wade reached into his bag and pulled out the pile of wallets he'd picked up on his hunting trip. "I'd show you what kind of photos he had in his wallet, but I shoved it up his ass so the cops could ID him."

"That's an idea. Why the mess?"

Wade studied the guy now that he knew he was having a real interaction - with words and everything. The silver cross draped flagrantly around his throat didn't match the horned mask and obvious vampire fangs. He must be a tough bastard - or a witch.

"Not a witch."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm a little nuts sometimes, the pictures made me see red," Wade answered, out loud on purpose. "I don't have anything against witches, like, not at all."

"Good."

"So I'm an okay dude?"

The Devil raised his chin and sniffed. "Maybe. We've got rules around here, but you might make a decent addition to the neighborhood. But not if you eat like that - "

"You just caught me on a bad night," Wade said, too curious to walk away from an invitation from the Devil himself.

"Well, the Coven gave you the invitation to stay, I'm just vetting their reference. And it's Daredevil - I've been trying to shake off my early reputation for over a decade."

"Wait - the Coven?"

The Devil shrugged. "They're sorry for your loss and would very much like you to cool it with the bloody vengeance, at least for solstice."

"Oh." Huh. He didn't know the witches paid attention to vamps like him.

"You're a legend, they'd like it to be for better reasons than your last few years. Get your shit together and meet me tomorrow night, we'll see if you're worth it."

Was that a proposition?

"No, it wasn't and yes, you're still talking out loud."

* * *

_"It was a mistake - an emergency - it never - "_

Matt dropped through the open skylight and landed smoothly at Jessica's side, cutting off the interloper's stumbling defense. "What's happening?"

Jessica slid her arm through his elbow, linking him to her magic with the contact and illuminating the blurred shapes in his vision to highlight the old magic, and new blood.

"He's a kid - who turned a kid?" Matt flared at the mortal. The Alchemist, Iron Man, of fucking course. "I should - "

"Dismember and turn me into a blood fountain, I know - " Stark cut him off. "But before you do all that - "

The woman, a regular flavored mortal without natural, or unnatural attributes, spoke up. "He's my nephew and just because he's - different now - doesn't mean he has to leave, or move. Queens has very nice programs - "

"It's my fault. Any and all goodwill I've earned over the years - give it to him, help me make this right, Daredevil," Stark said with genuine desperation.

"You can't make this right - this is your fault," the Aunt snapped.

Matt slid his arm from Jessica's anchor and snapped his fingers, tugging his mask back when he heard the footsteps respond from further inside the building.

"You're blind - the vampire bite didn't fix that?" the boy - sixteen at the most going by his voice.

"Was blind before the bite," Matt replied. "Were you turned willingly?"

"I was, kind of, dead, so, not really? But it wasn't Mr. Stark's fault," the kid said.

"Peter," the Aunt sighed.

"Who's the Sire?" Jessica demanded.

"Renounced the bite as soon as he woke up," Tony said but Matt could smell his mate's refined heritage in Peter's essence.

"You really have a lot to fix, don't you, Stark?" Matt sighed.

"I couldn't let him die," Tony whispered.

The door opened and Matt waited for his father to join the circle. At least he was wearing shoes, it was progress.

"Now that sounded familiar in all the wrong ways. Shit, I mean, shoot, it's a kid!" Jack did a legitimate double take. "Ma'am. Stark."

"Hey, Jack. Um," Stark didn't dare say anything out of turn in front of Papa Murdock.

"Kid without a Sire, got a mortal family," Matt explained. "You got a squat in Queens, Dad?"

"Don't say 'squat' in front of the ladies, have some manners," his Dad scolded, turning to the pair of confused newbies. "Now, as a vampire who does just fine without a Sire to claim him, have you eaten yet?"

"I raised him Vegan," the Aunt whispered, miserable.

"Ah, then we'll go kosher, it'll be just as hard to find as your normal weirdo groceries," Jack said easily and Matt, as always, was glad the old man was around when the aunt and nephew both tangibly relaxed. "And yes, as my son so uncouthly put it, I do have a safehouse in Queens."

Matt nodded. "Peter, if your Aunt is okay with it - my father's a licensed handler for unclaimed fledglings, he can help you figure out where to go from here."

"I work out of the Kitchen, though, so you'll be taking a lot of fieldtrips," Jack said. "Can't leave my boy alone too long, he gets rowdy."

"For which we're all very grateful - for the supervision, not the rowdiness," Jessica corrected herself.

"I'd rather have him hanging out here than anywhere near Stark and his madness," the Aunt said.

Matt had a tinge of pity for the guy but Peter hugged him in a burst of moment he couldn't track. Damn, the kid was fast. "I'm glad you didn't let me die," the kid said.


End file.
